Snow-Crossed Lovers
by Courage and Love
Summary: There's a strange specter roaming the halls at Arendale High school. Elsa's the only one who can see him and he knows it because he's been waiting for her return. With old and new enemies, Elsa must remember her past life in order to save the people she loves. Jelsa AU.
1. In Which the Story Begins

**Disclaimer: If I owned Frozen and Rise of the Guardians, I'd have made a crossover movie all about Jelsa, but there's no crossover movie, so… I don't own them.**

 _"Elsa," a boy's voice cried, "Please don't leave me."_

 _Elsa was in her castle, the ice giving off a dark red glow from the light of the setting sun._

 _The voice pleaded again. "No, please Elsa, you can't," he begged._

 _She looked around for the boy. "Where are you?" She asked._

 _"You have to remember," He sobbed, "I can't lose you again."_

 _Then she turned and saw the mirror._

 _Its shiny ebony frame hung on the wall across from the balcony. The reflective glass was dark and as deep as a lake. She walked towards it, entranced by its beauty. As if it had a will of its own, her hand went up to touch the surface of the mirror, to see if it would ripple the way water does._

 _But just before her fingers grazed the surface, Elsa put her hand down. After all, if she touched it, it might freeze._

 _She stared deep into the mirror to find her reflection and slowly a shape began to appear. A pale face was growing in front of her._

 _The only thing her eyes could focus on was the pair of blue-gray eyes staring back at her._

 _She knew those eyes._

 _Her hands began to shake in the frosty air as they clenched into fists. She didn't notice the snow that was falling slowly around her._

 _"Elsa," yelled the boy, "Elsa, NO!"_

 _It fell faster and faster, swirling around her like a hurricane, her eyes still locked on his, unwilling to part, until the wind's scream, the boy's scream, and Elsa's scream became one shriek that drilled through her ears, pounded through her skull and tore through her heart._

* * *

Elsa woke up with no memory of the dream.

 **Chapter 1**

"Anna!" Elsa yelled through her bedroom door, "Get up! We're going to be late!"

"Isn't it… still the… weekend?" Anna mumbled.

Elsa laughed despite her frustration. "No, it's the first day of school. And you better not make me late!"

Anna accidentally rolled off her bed and let out a groan. "I'm up." Once her brain had finally absorbed what Elsa had said, her eyes shot open. "It's the first day of school!" she exclaimed.

Elsa knew her job was done and she headed downstairs to eat breakfast. She poured a bowl of Frosted Flakes for herself and a bowl of Lucky Charms for Anna.

Just in time to eat, Anna scrambled down the stairs and bounced into a kitchen chair.

"I can't believe it's the first day of school! Aren't you excited?"

Elsa yawned and handed her sister a spoon. "Not really."

The corners of Anna's smile slowly began to sink down. "Elsa, socializing is mandatory at this school," she said sternly. "Just look at the school handbook!"

Anna searched through her backpack until she found her handbook and shoved it at Elsa.

On the first page, after the table of contents someone had written in black marker: **_Socializing is enforced strictly and any student who does not talk to other students will be punished severely!_**

Elsa smirked. "Well this changes everything!" Anna's smile stared to grow again.

"This means I'll have a reason to bug you _all day long_!" Elsa added.

"El _sa_!"

"Good morning, girls." Both siblings looked up at the stairs to see their adoptive mother descend. Her dark brown hair was frizzy and messy, and she was wearing a giant fluffy purple bathrobe.

"Good morning, Gerda," they chorused.

"Excited for your first day?" she asked.

Anna instantly launched into a detailed plan of what she wanted to happen today, while Elsa silently cleared her dishes from the table.

"–And that's what I want to do today!" Anna finished.

Gerda smiled. "That's nice, dear. What about you, Elsa?"

Elsa carefully placed the dishes in the sink while she thought about her answer.

"I'm looking forward to blending in," she said. "To being normal." For once.

Gerda glanced at the clock. "Oh goodness, look at the time! You're going to be late!"

Elsa ran upstairs to get dressed and Anna (who was so excited for the first day of school that she had gotten dressed immediately) went to brush her teeth.

Elsa came downstairs in a white t-shirt, a comfy navy sweater, and a pair of black jeans. Her hair was in a loose braided bun.

She stared in the mirror. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." She said to herself. "I can do this."

* * *

Their new school was _huge_.

That word was too small to describe the vast number of crisscrossing hallways and classrooms hidden in plain sight that made up Arendale High school.

Elsa glared at the map the guidance counselor had given her. It was going to take all day to figure this out.

Her watch still said 7:30. She had 5 minutes to find her classroom before she was officially late.

She would ask Anna for help, but Anna had already made a new friend and gone to class. She looked up at a sign on the wall and cursed. She was in the wrong wing!

She held her book under her arm and dashed down the hallway, scanning room numbers. 304, 306, 308. She went around a corner. Almost there-

CRASH!

She slammed into something hard and her book and map went flying.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Elsa looked up and saw a brown haired kid sneering at her.

She assessed the damage. Her knee was bruised from hitting the floor, but it'd be okay. "Sorry."

"Whatever," He replied. "Just stay out of my way." He sauntered down the hall without another word.

Elsa stood up and brushed off her clothes. She picked up her book and map, found the right classroom, and entered just as the final bell rung.

 _I hope I never see_ that _kid again_ , she thought.

* * *

 **AN: Hi! This is my first fanfiction!**

 **I want to warn you guys that I'm probably not going to update as much as Courage (my partner).**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Love  
**


	2. In Which a Friend Is Made

**Disclaimer: If I owned Frozen and Rise of the Guardians, then I'd be a millionaire. But I'm not, so…**

 **Chapter 2**

Elsa slammed her locker door shut. Her bag felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. She was taking all AP classes, so she was probably carrying two thirds of her weight in textbooks right now.

At least now it was lunch.

She walked down the hallway and entered the cafeteria. The wall of noise was like the constant drone of bees in a hive.

Elsa's eyes widened.

Anna was sitting in the center of the lunchroom, sitting next to the brown haired guy from this morning. His arm was draped over Anna's shoulders, and she was leaning into his embrace.

Elsa immediately changed directions. She passed through the cafeteria, and once she was around the corner, she whipped out her map and traced a path to her next destination.

The library.

She opened the door and walked into the quiet library. There were hundreds of books lining the shelves, with even more books stacked in piles until they grazed the 8 foot tall ceiling.

"Hello?" Elsa called. This library definitely needed some organizing.

In response a crash came from the back of the library and a colorful explosion of swears followed. Elsa delved deeper into the mountains of books until she found a young woman in a yellow dress piling books into another stack on top of a big mahogany desk. She had thick black glasses that were on the tip her nose and titian hair that curled at the tips.

She didn't seem to realize that anyone else was in the room with her. She muttered to herself and fingered gold ring on a chain around her neck.

"Excuse me, are you the librarian?" Elsa asked.

The woman shot up straight in her chair and turned away from her books. "Um, yes," she said. "I suppose I am."

"Do you need any help?" Elsa picked up a stack of books off the desk and placed it precariously on top of another stack on the floor.

She smiled. "Thanks. My name is Mary Burnette. Call me Mary. What's your name?" She held out her hand for a handshake.

Elsa clasped her hand firmly. "I'm Elsa. Can I eat my lunch here?"

"Of course. Eat wherever you like, but don't get any food on the books!" Mary laid on top of her desk, her feet in the air, studying a novel as thick as her glasses. Which was plenty thick.

Elsa dove into the labyrinth of books until she was certain she was far away from anyone else. She sat down in the corner and stared at her lunch for a couple minutes.

Meeting Mary had made her forget about Anna and that boy, but now, staring at her lunch, it came back to her in a flash.

She grabbed her apple and paced back and forth. And as she munched, she pondered what to do.

Despite her first impression of that guy, Elsa really knew nothing about him. For all she knew, he was a nice guy who'd just been having a bad day.

Elsa decided on a verdict. She would give this guy one more chance to change her current idea of him. For now, she would wait until Anna introduced him. And Anna was _definitely_ going to introduce him.

She nodded to herself and finally sat down to finish the rest of her lunch.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, I think I finally know where I'm going with this story. I created a backstory for the dream and I'm trying to make sure there's no plot holes. Mary is an OC, so can anyone guess how I got her name?**

 **-L**


	3. In Which a Sign Is Recieved

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Frozen and Rise of the Guardians then I'd be famous, but I'm obviously not so...**

* * *

 **(Jack's POV)**

He had been waiting for a very long time.

Normally he would be enjoying the icy weather. But ever since he lost her, he had felt hollow inside. Chilly.

At first he had tried to convince himself that she would come back. Then the first hundred years passed, and he started to believe that it was hopeless. And _everyone_ knows the power of belief.

Then, on the five hundredth anniversary of her departure, something changed.

Jack was sitting on the power lines over Burgess, his hometown, watching dusk turn the town silent and dark. His hood was covering his head, and his staff was lying on his lap.

A rustle came from below. Jack didn't move. After a couple seconds, curiosity won, and Jack turned to look at the alley behind him.

He looked exactly as he had ten years ago, when Jack and the other Guardians had last fought Pitch.

The rabbit looked at Jack above him. "Hello, mate," he said.

Jack pushed the hood off his head, revealing his white hair. "Hey Bunny. Not to pry, but what're you doing here?" He slipped off the electrical lines, and landed softly on the ground.

Bunnymund ignored the question. "Er… How'r you doing?" The other Guardians had always stuck by Jack, but they knew they couldn't fix this. It was up to him to find what he was looking for.

Jack turned away and stared at his bare feet. "Good as ever." He flew back up the wire and hung upside-down, his legs curved around the wire. "Probably better than you. At least _I_ don't live in a magician's hat."

"Shove off, you bloody show pony!" Bunny retorted, hiding a smile.

Jack flipped off the wire and turned his attention towards a dark window, creating spirals of ice crystals across its surface. "Ok, kangaroo, why don't you tell me what's really going on." The smile disappeared.

"I know you're here to check on me. Last month it was North, the month before that, Sandy, the month before _that –_ "

"Alright, alright," Bunnymund said. "You're right. They're worried about you. I couldn't care less, of course, I'd rather go visit the Groundhog."

Jack gave a small laugh. "Yeah right. You do care." He sighed. "Fine, Bunny. You win. I'll come visit the Pole in a week. Christmas and all that."

"You better," Bunny tapped his foot twice and was gone.

Jack flew high into the air and landed on the frozen lake in the park. He stared longingly at the full moon.

He slowly fell to his knees. "Please," he whispered. "I need her to come back. I've waited so long." A tear slipped down his face and dripped off his chin. He lay down on the ice.

Then, as dawn began to break, he saw the colored lights in the sky.

* * *

Only the guardians could see these special northern lights. No matter where a guardian was, they could appear in the sky, and no one but them would be able to see it.

Jack sped towards the workshop as fast as he could. He flew in through the open skylight. "What's wrong?" he asked North.

Sandy was here already, but not Tooth or Bunny. "Let us wait for others before telling news!" North had a huge smile on his face.

Bunnymund came in through the workshop entrance. "What's going on?" he asked confusedly. "Hello again, Jack!"

Toothania, with her little fairies, flew in seconds later. "Hello boys!" She called before going back to ordering her fairies.

Sandy was sleeping while standing up.

North cleared his throat, jolting Sandy out of whatever dream he'd been having.

"I have called you all here today, because someone very important has reappeared." His smile grew even bigger (if that was possible).

Jack's eyes grew wide. It couldn't be.

North noticed Jack's expression. "Wait for me to finish!" His smile trembled with excitement.

"Sandman found him on mountain. I consulted Man in Moon, and he is the sign Jack has been waiting for."

Jack felt like he couldn't breathe.

"It is a pleasure to introduce –"

A crash sounded from the back of the room. A short snowman with an odd shaped head, sticks for hair, and a giant carrot nose bounded into the room.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Olaf is important, you'll see...  
**

 **Also, no one's guessed (from the last chapter)** **how I came up with Mary's name. If anyone guesses, then I'll tell all.  
**

 **-L**


	4. In Which She Meets a Stranger

**Disclaimer: If I owned Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, I'd put myself in the crossover movie. But I'm not, so...**

Elsa shut the front door and hung up her coat on the hook.

Gerda poked her head out of the kitchen. "Hi honey, how was school?"

Elsa carried her backpack into the kitchen. "Good. My calculus class is really easy. They're still working on linear function."

"That's great Elsa, but where's Anna?"

Elsa sat down on a stool and watched Gerda mix cookie batter. "Anna wanted to ride with someone else," she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh." Gerda paused, trying to guess Elsa's thoughts. "Elsa, don't think that Anna's abandoning you." Gerda started to separate the dough onto a baking sheet. "She's just more social than you are. You just need to make some friends too, that's all."

Elsa shook her head. "That's not it. I just have a lot on my mind."

She ran up to her bedroom and tossed her backpack onto her bed. Elsa breathed in.

"Conceal, don't feel." She breathed out.

Elsa went to her desk and grabbed a book.

A few hours later, Elsa headed back down to the kitchen, refreshed and calm. She went to the freezer to grab some ice for her water bottle when she was greeted by a hot pink sticky note on the handle.

 _Elsa-_

 _I hope that you don't mind, but I already planned to have dinner with Kai, this nice man that I met yesterday at work. If I had known that Anna wouldn't be back until late I wouldn't have left you alone. She should be home by six._

 _If you need anything, I have my cell. There's food in the fridge._

 _Love, Gerda_

Elsa crumpled the note and tossed it in the wastepaper basket. She went to the living room and jumped on the couch.

She was home alone. That meant that there was nothing to stop her thoughts from crushing her. They slammed into her like a train. It had been a tiring day.

Although she tried with all her heart to hate Arendale, it somehow felt more like home than anywhere else ever had. Everything felt brighter and happier.

She sat up and realized that her face was wet. She wiped the tears away and got up to make dinner.

First she boiled the pasta, then she cooked the tomato sauce in a sauce pan.

Elsa was just sitting down to eat when she heard the front door open. "Elsa!" Anna bounced into the room. "You'll never believe what happened today!

"Today I met this guy named Hans, who I think's in your grade, and we were talking and we're going out."

Elsa looked down at her plate. "I know." She had seen them together in halls all day.

Anna obliviously started to fill her own plate with food. "He's so dreamy, and handsome, and today I got to thinking about what our wedding will be like. I mean, he is without a doubt the one, so maybe–"

"No!" Elsa finally looked up at Anna. "Anna, you just met Hans today, how do know he's the one? You haven't had enough time to learn anything about him. Don't you think you're moving a bit fast?" Elsa wasn't really hungry anymore.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked. "It's true love."

"He's your first boyfriend, Anna."

"What do you know about boyfriends? You've never had a boyfriend, you've never even had a date!"

Elsa's cheeks heated up. "Well… I just… It's not…" she stammered.

Anna's voice started to get louder. "So what if he's my first boyfriend! Princesses find their true loves instantly in movies and they don't have people raining on their parade!"

"Well _we're not princesses_!" Elsa snapped. Something felt wrong about that statement…

Anna's chair screeched against the floor as she stood up. "Elsa, I'm tired of living like this," she pleaded.

"Enough Anna," Elsa rose from her seat and brushed past her sister. "You don't understand." She felt like she'd had this conversation before.

"No, I _don't_ understand. _What are you so afraid of?"_

"I said enough!"

Elsa's hand swung out as though she could shoot pure anger from her hand, but when nothing happened, for some reason she felt slightly nauseous. The déjà vu dissipated like soda bubbles.

Anna let out a scream and stormed upstairs to her room while Elsa stormed off in the opposite direction out the door.

She grabbed a jacket on her way out and wrapped it around her. She didn't know where she was going until she found herself at an empty park she had passed on her way home from school.

She sat on the swing and watched as the sky slowly began to darken.

A little while later, the sun was starting to dip into the horizon when she heard a noise behind her.

She whirled around to see a guy in a blue hoodie sitting on the bottom of the slide.

"Hey," he said. He sat on the swing next to her.

She stared at him curiously. "Do I know you?"

"Do you?" he replied cryptically. He pushed his hood off his head, revealing shiny white hair.

Elsa was momentarily stunned.

"I'm Jack," he said. "Elsa…" He paused to search for his next words. "It's nice to see you. It's been a while."

Elsa was confused. "Have we met?"

Jack swung back and forth on his swing. He replied slowly. "Errrr… Yes," His eyes went to his feet. "It's been a while."

He looked up again and for the first time in a very long time, their eyes met.

Blood rushed to Elsa's head and she felt like she was falling. His eyes wouldn't release her from their hold.

Suddenly he looked away. He watched the sun slowly sink down.

Elsa felt her face warm. "It's strange. You seem familiar, but I don't remember you."

Jack laughed, but there was sadness in his expression. "I know." He stood up abruptly. "I have to go."

He started to walk away and when he reached the edge of the playground. Then he turned around and grinned.

The wind pulled a curl of Elsa's hair into her face, so she pulled it out of her eyes. But when she looked back, he was gone.

Elsa tip-toed back into the house just after dark. She changed into her PJs, brushed her teeth, and went to bed thinking about her strange encounter.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took so long for me to write this. I spent at least 2 weeks wondering what should happen next and the week after that forcing myself to write it. Thanks for being so patient!  
**

 **-L**


	5. In Which a Danger Is Present

**Chapter 5**

 **AN: Hi guys, long time no see! Sorry it's been ages since I last wrote. I've been very busy. Also, I convinced myself for a time that this isn't a good story and I shouldn't continue it. However, I'd like to thank one of the Guests, who recently reviewed and asked me to please keep writing, and my friend Broadwaylover56, who isn't really writing anymore, but is thinking about starting up again. She read this and encouraged me to continue it.**

 **Thanks for being so awesome, guys!** **:-)**

 **-L**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Frozen and Rise of the Guardians, then I'd have a dress like Elsa's and a staff like Jack's. But I don't, so...  
**

* * *

Elsa could only see sky.

It was so big. It filled her vision, seeming to encompass the entire universe. Bright dots glowed and a couple slashed across in streams of gold.

Then she felt the wind. Gusts whipped her hair into her face, blocking the stars. She tried to pull her hair away but the wind was pinning her down. She struggled against it.

The darkness was pulling her apart. She needed the stars to chase the shadows away.

Suddenly a piercing scream shattered through the air around her, rendering her still. She wondered who else was struggling against the dark.

Then she realized who that voice belonged to.

"No!" she yelled. "Anna!"

The darkness had stopped trying to hurt Elsa, but she knew that it was just going to focus more on Anna. She pulled herself to her feet and tried to run in the dark toward Anna's voice. Her shoe caught on something and she fell.

Suddenly a bright white light ghosted through the air, revealing where she was. Elsa was crumpled on the floor. Her heart was racing in her chest. She slowly looked up.

The glittering shards of a destroyed chandelier were in the center of the room. From the back, she saw a familiar man with brown hair. He was looking at the sunset from the balcony.

The man's shadow was very big… and it was getting bigger. It slowly was reaching toward her.

A dark, cold laugh filled the room. She scrambled as far as she could away from the shadow until her back was against the wall.

"…I tried to save her but it was too late." said the man on the balcony.

The shadow inched toward Elsa.

The man was beginning to turn around. "Her skin was ice, her hair turned white."

White flakes began to fall on Elsa's face, crystalizing like chilled tears.

"You're sister is dead!" the man yelled.

A cold hand grabbed her ankle. Elsa shivered.

 _"Because of you."_

The shadow yanked her back into the darkness, back into the misery, back into the sea of fear. But this time, Elsa didn't fight. She let the darkness envelop her. And it left her to drown in suffering.

Elsa woke up with a start. Her first thought was for Anna.

She threw on her slippers and rushed over to Anna's room. Anna was laying halfway across her huge bed, her head hanging off and a huge chunk of hair stuck in her mouth.

Elsa let herself relax. Anna was safe.

She thought back to her dream. She couldn't remember all of it, but she remembered pain. More pain than she'd ever felt before.

She went back to her room and looked at the clock. It was 3 AM. So she wrapped herself in a fuzzy blue blanket, and was asleep again in the blink of an eye.

That was when Pitch stepped out from the darkness of her closet.

He watched Elsa sleep for a few minutes before walking over to her bedroom window and opening the curtains. He unlocked the window and pushed in open, letting in the light of the full moon.

"Hello again, old friend." He grinned wickedly. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The Man in the Moon did not reply.

Pitch walked over to Elsa's bed and bent over her. "Ah, well this time it's going to be different." He stroked her hair lightly. She squirmed a bit as she slept, before relaxing again once more.

Now, he seemed to be talking to the sleeping girl like she was listening. "Elsa, if it would help you, I would take you away right now, but…" He glanced at the darkest corner of the room. A Nightmare hiding there in the dark seemed to glare at him to get a move on already.

Pitch returned his attention to Elsa. "You don't remember me. You don't have the same darkness in your soul that you had before, you don't have –" He pinched a strand of Elsa's hair with his fingers and examined it. "– your magic."

The moonlight began to glow more brightly, and Pitch went back to his position at the window. "Are you ready, old friend, to see what I'm really made of?"

The man in the moon finally spoke aloud. _"I already know what you're made of. Terror. Cruelty. Lies."_

Pitch laughed a dark laugh.

Elsa whimpered in her sleep.

 _"They'll fight for her, you know that, don't you Pitch?"_

"I'm counting on it. I'm going to kill Jack, after all."


	6. In Which They Are Threatened

Hey guys,

Sorry updates have been so slow. I've been super busy.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Frozen and RotG, then Elsa would have a Glaceon and Jack would have a Snover. But they don't have any pokemon (that I know of anyway), so...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Omniscient POV:

Jack flew through the air like a cloud. He was so _happy_.

He had seen Elsa. Talked to her.

He twirled through the air, filled with the joy of seeing her again. He landed at the Pole and glided into North's workshop.

North was pacing in front of the Globe, looking extremely focused. Jack was about to speak and make his presence known, when he was tackled by a very excited Olaf.

"Jack! You're back!" Olaf jumped up. "Oooh, that rhymes."

North looked up. "Ah Jack! I see all went well on your trip!"

Jack grinned. "It's really her."

Olaf stared at him and solemnly placed his twig hand on Jack's shoulder. "Uh, buddy, I already told you that. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her existence."

Jack looked down at Olaf and smiled bigger. "I know. Thanks Olaf."

Suddenly a there was a loud crash from somewhere around them and the lights in the workshop flickered.

There was loud yelps from the elves and the yetis who had been in the middle of making Christmas toys.

Olaf grabbed Jack's leg, North brought out his two sharp cutlasses, and Jack held his staff, waiting for a signal to fire.

Then the lights completely went out.

Total darkness added confusion and created chaos. No one could see where they were going, and except for the faint amount of light coming from the skylight, there was no way to see anything. Grunts and noises filled the room as the yeti's freaked out (they don't like darkness).

Jack could feel something thick and sticky being poured on him. He yelled for North, but he couldn't tell where North _was_.

When the lights abruptly turned back on, Jack and Olaf were covered a can of red paint from the toy's display. And written across a big white banner that hadn't been there before, was words. Painted in red.

 **I AM COMING FOR HER**

Jack stopped breathing for a couple seconds.

And then of course, because whoever sent this message was completely serious, the banner _lit on fire._

The yetis fetched a fire extinguisher and started to blow the flames out. North stared at Jack. His white hair was stained red, a color that North had hoped to never see on him.

Below him, Olaf clung tightly to Jack's leg, his small frame almost shivering. The red paint had mostly missed him, but it had slightly tainted the snow on his legs.

North motioned to the yeti closest to him and asked him to bring tub full of water and some soap.

Jack glared at the space before him, as if he was not standing in a puddle of paint. Drips of red fell from his bangs onto his cheeks, leaving tear shaped tracks.

Without warning, Jack unfroze and turned towards North. "This was not Pitch," he declared fiercely.

North frowned. "Who else could want to harm Elsa? After what happened last time-"

Jack shook his head. "No, Pitch doesn't work this way. He wouldn't leave a message. He would come in person." Jack clenched his fists. "Someone else wants to harm Elsa."

A small elf came over and started to shave red snow off Olaf's feet. Olaf finally let go of Jack to get his feet cleaned.

"Jack," said North, "We can't do anything about this until we know what we're facing. This is very serious."

Jack turned away. "I know." Two yetis came and escorted him to a shower room where he rinsed off all of the red paint.

Meanwhile, North paced faster and more forcefully than ever before.

Olaf raised his hand into the air and waited for North to call on him. North stopped pacing. "Yes Olaf?

Olaf shuffled his feet. "When can I go see Elsa and Anna?"

The big man thought about it. "Uh… very soon, very soon."

Olaf jumped with joy. "Yay!"

* * *

Sorry, I didn't really know how to end this chapter. I hope you liked it!

~L


End file.
